Rescue Me
by Deliciously Delirious
Summary: A new monster kidnaps Tommy, and insanity ensues. Will the White Ranger survive it? Contains graphic torture, no rape. For Kenji Hyuga White Tiger. No Christmas present for you.


**Rescue Me**

**WARNING! Story contains: SEMI-GRAPHIC TORTURE SCENES, injuries & gore, possible OOCness, and a confusing timeline. _NO CHARACTER DEATH!_ DISCLAIMER! _Power Rangers_, finally, belongs to Saban again. Not me, nobody would like it if I did. However, I do own Sadistox, until further notic.**

**The follow fanfiction is dedicated to _Kenji Hyuga White Tiger_. She wanted a Tommy Oliver torture fic, and she tried to kill me THREE TIMES. I didn't want to drag this out, but my nature of writing prevented me from making it short. **

The day started like any other for Rita Repulsa. Shower, breakfast, plot to destroy Earth and the Power Rangers…but something had been on her mind for a while. That blasted Tommy Oliver and all of his ridiculous confidence mocked her every time he morphed into the White Ranger. She was the one gave him his first taste of the Green power, but he ran off and made friends with her sworn enemies. What kind of gratitude if that? Anyway, after she was betrayed by her smug little servant, Rita did the most logical thing: take away his powers for good. Then, Zordon, in all of his bodiless glory, gave him new ones.

Sick and tired of Oliver's resilience to just stay down and out, the ancient witch was going to get revenge, and there would be hell to pay.

"Finster!" she screamed, stomping into his lab, "I want revenge on Tommy Oliver!"

"Like that's unusual…" Rito muttered, 'rolling' his eyes. Disregarding her brother's last comment, Rita spat orders at her master monster maker.

"I won't go easy on him this time, so make it especially evil!" her grin widened as she saw him scratch down notes.

"Yes, Mistress," was his only reply. Confident in her henchman, Rita strode out of the room to tell her husband of Tommy's painful future. "Now, there we go!" Finster murmured as he pinched the final finger into the raw clay form of his ultimate beast. In the oven it went, and out popped a beautiful creature. Well, beautiful if you're a demonic furry lover or something…

Obviously female, she was slim and curvy with fine, soft black hair all over her body and almond-shaped blood-red eyes. Small, black horns distended from her skull inches above her ears and were visible against her long, crimson hair that flowed to the small of her back. The only clothing she had on was a corset with matching leather shorts and sharp heels; at her side was a whip, and elbow-length gloves that squeaked faintly as she tugged them up her forearms. A collar with massive spikes and a tag jingled slightly as she observed her surroundings, unimpressed.

"Well, hello," she greeted, her tone mellow and slightly seductive. She eyed Finster with mild interest, but was more intrigued by the massive machine that just gave her life. "My name is Sadistox. I assume you are my master?" She was far more intelligent than any other of her predecessors, and the Scotty-like alien knew better than to lie to such a creature.

"No, but you will meet her soon," he answered, swallowing in fear. Sadistox flashed a grin, revealing elongated canine teeth. Less than a second later, she was out the door, ready for her appointment with Rita, who was _very _impressed.

"Ah, so you're my new monster. I have one simple task for you: make Tommy Oliver suffer like he has never before!" she cackled. Zedd eyed Sadistox curiously as she bowed to his bride; something inside of her was, quite possibly, darker than the Emperor of Evil himself, and banging to be let out. But, before he could warn an unsuspecting Rita, the dominatrix of a demon was gone to ruin a young Ranger's life.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Tommy, Rocky, over here!" Kat called out to her friends as they entered their usual hangout. The entire gang was there, sipping smoothies and having a good time, ready to see the White Ranger whoop wannabe ass, when Tommy suddenly stopped.<p>

"What's the matter?" Rocky inquired as his friend searched his pockets frantically.

"I think my wallet fell out of my pocket!" he moaned. "I'm gonna go see if it's outside somewhere; I'll be back in just a second," he said as he rushed out the door. Shrugging, the Red Ranger took a seat with his team and explained the situation, snatching a drink off the table and slurping it noisily. As merriment ensued, Tommy was outside, staring at the ground in an attempt to find the one item that held his cash, ID, Driver's License, etc. He was screwed without it!

"Hey, handsome," an alluring voice cooed. The brunette teen looked up, and a woman with extremely dark skin and bright, crayon-red hair held his wallet between two fingers. She leaned against the wall, smirking as she tossed the nylon square into the air and catching it without looking. "This yours?"

"Yeah, thanks," he stood up and tried to take it, but she retracted her hand. Their eyes met, and Tommy was paralyzed by the wrath that swirled inside her burgundy irises. Suddenly, she transformed into her true form, pupils becoming slits inside crimson and horns sprouting; hair grew out of every pore on her body, and she became downright freaky! "What-!" Tommy choked out.

"So naïve…I actually expected more from you, White Ranger. But whatever, I still get to play!" Sadistox giggled and grabbed Tommy by the throat, flinging him into a nearby alleyway. She shoved him to the ground, sitting on his chest and entwining their legs together. Pinned, he tried to fight, but she threw punches faster than he could react, and she tore his Morpher off his waist painfully, stranding him from the other Rangers. Blow after blow was landed on his face, and Tommy soon tasted blood; unconsciousness shortly followed, leaving Sadistox very satisfied. Her first capture had been quick, quiet, and left just enough evidence to panic the other Rangers! She squealed in delight.

"C'mon," she heaved Tommy over her shoulder as roughly as possible, "let's go have some fun!"

* * *

><p>"Tommy? Where are you?" Aisha called out, with Adam in tow. It had been at least ten minutes since he went outside to retrieve his wallet, and he <em>still<em> hadn't come back. Scanning the surrounding lot, they were prepared to declare Tommy as a flake and return to the group when Adam spotted something.

"Over there!" he pointed at the thin alley. Rushing over, they found his wallet and his Morpher, the latter scaring them more. "Is that…blood?" the Black Ranger squatted by the fresh stains, not knowing what to make of it. There was more on the belt-buckle-like device that was never allowed to be lost.

"Oh, no, something's happened to Tommy, I just know it!" the Yellow Ranger cried. Solemnly nodding, her friend grabbed both possessions of their Sixth Ranger, and rushed back inside to tell the others. One contact to Zordon and a teleportation trip to the Command Center later, Alpha was scanning the entire globe, and beyond, for signs of their friend. It was incredibly difficult since Tommy lacked his Morpher, but whoever, or whatever, took him was smart and extremely dangerous.

Silently, everyone prayed for Tommy to be safe as Billy and their robot assistant pressed buttons and monitored screens. That was not going to happen if Sadistox was anywhere near Oliver, and she carrying him off at that moment. What a shame…

* * *

><p>When Tommy came to, the first thing he felt was pain. In his face (his jaw was probably broken), in the back of his head (lump from hitting the pavement), and his arms. It felt like he was being suspended from a ceiling, but he couldn't tell since he was in a very dark, foggy room. Suddenly, the sound of a match being struck rang out, and a dozen squat, cream-colored candles were lit, giving the White Ranger something to see: his captor.<p>

"Well, 'bout time you woke up!" Sadistox chided in a bad Southern accent. In three fluid strides, she was in front of him, flashing her teeth giddily. When Tommy tried to turn his head, she grabbed his chin; her claws digging into his cheeks, and made him face her. He jerked away, only to have sharp metal dig into his arms and her nails press into his skin further. "You look at me when I'm talking to you!" she sounded like an impatient mother.

"What do you want?" he forced around her hand, the pain in his mouth increasing. She released his face and clopped over to a nearby wall, to which, a table was pressed against. As Sadistox fiddled with something, the Ranger was able to make out his surroundings: a basement of some sort. The smell of sewage and must told him he was either in the slums outside town, or in a condemned building. Maybe both. The sound of a knife sharpening snapped Tommy out of his observation and frightened him. She turned around, her silhouette blurring somewhat in just the candle light as she came in close once more

"It's simple, Baby," she murmured, again, like a mom, while caressing his face. "Master Rita wants me to torture you. Torture you until you scream for death, for me to rip your heart from your chest as it still beats, for me to gut you like a fish and let you bleed, for me gouge your eyes out with a spoon…for me to send you downstairs as painfully as I can manage." The grin on her face only grew as she listed the horrific ways she would happily end his life. "By the way…my name is Sadistox."

Before Tommy could react, she jumped up and kicked him in the stomach. He swung backwards, trying to catch his breath as he dangled, hands starting to bleed and drip. More blows ensued, until his breathing became labored and the shadows of bruises formed. The she-beast ripped his shirt open, spun him around, and whipped him with a cat-o'-nine-tails (she dared not taint her precious Dragon's Tongue with his blood). He gasped, the flesh on his back tearing open with ear flick of her wrist. It continued until it felt like everything from the nape of his neck to his tailbone was aflame and tears streamed from his eyes; he had all but swallowed his lower lip in an attempt to keep quiet. That was not what Sadistox wanted, so she kicked it up a notch. Dropping her plaything, she returned to the table for a new one.

"Okay, Baby," she mock-soothed him while strapping electrodes to his head and chest. "This is going to hurt a lot, so let me know when it becomes too much, okay?" With the final conductor taped into place, she plugged them into one adaptor, which led to a modified Taser. She smiled, and squeezed the trigger.

"_AAAAAAAAARGH!"_ Tommy's entire body was racked with convulsions and extreme pain, leaving him unable to contain his agony. Sadistox released her finger, licked her lips, and moaned in satisfaction. She replaced her grip on the handle, and hundreds of thousands volts arced back through the brunette's body, making it feel like every nerve in his body was splitting. Sadistox clicked it on and off, absorbing the White Ranger's screams like a demented sponge; it was minutes of pure agony until she became bored with the same noise over and over again.

"Well, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" she plucked off the metal studs one by one as Tommy coughed. She then backed up slowly, her hand reaching to the table behind her as she smiled nonchalantly. The she-demon's and fisted around the neck of an empty beer bottle—in a flash, she smashed it over Tommy's head. It was followed by a second and a third. Blood dripped in the White Ranger's eyes as he struggled to maintain consciousness.

"That's it?" his voice was already becoming raw from the screaming and slurring. He knew better than to get his hopes up, but maybe a conversation would stall her until the others arrived. She chuckled, entertained by Tommy's feeble attempts at survival.

"Baby, it's far from over."

* * *

><p>"Any sign of him, Alpha?" Rocky spoke up after pacing for a solid 15 minutes. The alien android shook its head. At that moment, the Command Center shook, knocking everyone to the ground. The lights flashed out, and the control panel died as well; Zordon's tube was the only light source. Eerie shadows from on the Rangers faces, panic setting in quickly.<p>

"What just happened?" Aisha asked to no one in particular, but she was obviously frightened. As the group stood, Alpha having been pulled off the floor, Zordon looked grim.

"Rangers, the inner city is under attack. You need to stop it before civilians are injured, or worse. Alpha and I will reboot the Command Center and continue our search while you fight," the bluish head ordered.

"All right, Zordon," Billy agreed solemnly. "Don't stop until you find Tommy, okay?" The teens quickly Morphed and teleported to town, where Goldar ravaged through the city. Summoning the Zords, they fought relentlessly against the flying monkey bastard. However, someone, or something, had increased his power. It took Billy only minutes to piece it all together: Rita had Tommy, and she wanted to keep the others away. Questioning her irksome minion, once they captured him, was the only option they had. It didn't take the genius teen a second to decipher the real situation…

Tommy was in mortal danger.

* * *

><p>"Alright, Baby, it's time for round four," Sadistox declared as her captive struggled to keep his breathing even. The pain was close to overwhelming, but he fought it with all of his might as his skin separated from his back and muscles clenched from the electric shock. Sweat poured from his face and arms as his body screamed for it to stop. The she-beast strode over to a corner and turned a knob, releasing a blue flame that illuminated the structure above it; it was an industrial-sized burner with a black cauldron on top of it. Pumps and hoses surrounded it like a spider web with large switches and pistons on the nearby wall.<p>

"What're you gonna do with that?" Tommy inquired, slurring slightly. She didn't answer, and before long, the sound of liquid boiling filled the room. She pulled on several levers, and the hot substance filled the clear tubing that lead to a nozzle with a faint squeal. Sadistox squeezed the handgrip, and the unknown fluid sprayed out onto the floor, causing thick steam to swirl around. It smelled like the candles, but the White Ranger couldn't be sure. "Is that…?"

"Yeah, Baby, it's wax. Same stuff that's lighting this place, but hotter," she adjusted the nozzle and pointed it at his exposed abdomen.

"Wait! You're not go-!" Sadistox pulled the trigger, cutting him off. Boiling-hot wax was spurted onto Tommy's bare skin, pain exploding throughout his front side. _"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_ The goopy substance dripped, burning the White Ranger's skin at an intense level. Tears flowed freely down his face as she turned the shower off, the liquidized candle already beginning to set, sticking fast to his skin.

"Oh, Baby! You really know how to please me!" Sadistox gave a little happy dance as Tommy choked on his sobs, unable to maintain control. Just to add insult to injury (and to see if he would scream harder) the devilish being slapped him across his face and pulled his hair. Then she taunted him.

"Baby, Baby, Baby~!" she sang shrilly. "Cry harder for me, Baby. Give me what I want!"

"Go…die…!" Tommy forced out, glaring at her with pure hatred.

"Tsk, tsk. So stubborn~! We'll have to fix that before we're done!" And the pain continued.

* * *

><p>"<em>Where is Tommy<em>?" Rocky snarled at Goldar, who he had pinned to the asphalt. They had quickly defeated him and were in the process of interrogating him.

"Uh, well, I'm not really sure-" he stuttered.

"_Liar_!" the Rangers shrieked in unison. The ape-like humanoid was terrified, and spilled his guts as soon as Rocky slammed him into the ground in frustration.

"Okayokayokay!" he cried, words mushing together in a jumble of panic. "All I know is that he's in the nasty side of this place! I swear, that's all I was told!" Satisfied with the flying-monkey's answer, the Red Ranger let him up, scowling behind his helmet as the coward disappeared.

"'Nasty side?' What's that supposed to mean?" Kat thought out loud, worry momentarily replaced by confusion.

"He means the old, abandoned part of Angel Grove. It once flourished, but it went to the dogs; only drug addicts and gangs are back there," Billy explained, since the rest of the Rangers didn't grow up in the city. "At least we have something to go on."

"_Rangers, we've discovered Tommy's location—I'll teleport you there immediately."_ Alpha informed them. Before they knew it, ghetto surrounded them as a crumbling building stared them down, daring them to enter the death trap it truly was. Rocky signaled for them to prepare for a classic raid; break down the door and let all hell break loose. He held up three fingers…two…one—_CRACK_! The door was broken down, but to what was inside, they were clueless.

"What on earth was that?" Sadistox wondered aloud as she prepped and inserted the final needle into Tommy's arm. "I'll go check it out. Don't you go anywhere!" she ordered, yelling it over her shoulder as she exited the room. Choked gasps made up for the sudden silence in the room, since Sadistox had spent most of the time chatting one-way with her captive or begging for more screams as she tortured him. At least a two-dozen sharps had been poked into the White Ranger's biceps and triceps, making it feel like vaccination damnation. He desperately want to rip them out, they itched and hurt so bad!

He also wanted to soak in a pool for eternity to soothe his torso. He wanted to be rescued and swept away from this suffering like all those ridiculous Disney princess' by their chisel-chested princes'. The pain wasn't so bad that he was ready to die, but he wanted, no, _needed_ it to end.

"Guys…" he whispered with a shaky breath. "Please…save me… M…make it stop!" he sobbed. Tears fell freely as his skin shriveled and swelled beneath the wax; the mutilated flesh on his back was just as bad, if not worse. "How…am I…going to get…out of this?" he cried out through sniffs and futile gulps of air. Consciousness was soon lost as Sadistox came upon her future opponents in the front of the decaying building.

"Well, well, well. Baby's got some friends, and they don't look too happy!" she hissed, observing them as they drew their weapons and rushed through the empty structure. It was an abandoned factory house, where certain workers would live; there was a main lobby, but hallways lead outwards to the larger part of the hive-like structure. Sadistox had snuck out of the disgusting basement and was clinging to the ceiling like a spider. Wanting some fun, she reached into a pouch on her belt and removed a smoke-grey capsule. She drew in a breath.

"_BOMBS AWAY!"_ the demon screamed, dropping the package to the concrete floor. Upon impact, it burst, releasing thick smoke that grabbed the Rangers attention.

"Something's here!" Aisha called as her visor was smothered by the fog. Before the others could heed her obvious warning, she was thrown through the moldy wall and onto the street.

"Aisha! What just-!" Adam was cut off, as the same thing, whatever it was, tossed him like a rag doll. He bounced and landed next to the Yellow Ranger, forcing the black dots out of his eyes. One by one, the rainbow team was flung out and flat out their backs, struggling to regain lost breath.

"Well, now! The cavalry's arrived, though, a bit too late," a disembodied voice echoed out through the wall, seemingly playful. Through their ringing ears, Blue, Black, and Red found the voice pleasant, alluring. "I suppose you're here for Baby? Too bad~, he's mine now~, not yours~!" she sang, stepping through the hole in the wall, smoke clearing out behind her.

"Where's Tommy?" Kat screeched as soon as she stood up. The determination in the Pink Ranger's voice irked Sadistox to no end. The demon-like monster lowered her gaze and methodically reached for Dragon's Tongue at her side, flinging the whip out in front of her in an ear-splitting _CRACK_!

"My name is Sadistox, devoted servant to my mistress, Rita Repulsa. I was assigned to torture Tommy Oliver. This is not part of that assignment, but I am certain that my mistress will forgive me." She slowly raised her head, pure evil gleaming in her eye and sadistic glee showing in her grin.

"You're in my way, after all." She swung Dragon's Tongue out at a breakneck speed, slashing the Rangers across their stomachs in the blink of an eye. It retracted, small barbs emerging as she rolled it into a tight loop once more. Licking the blood off of a small spike, she winked in Adam's direction, rearing back for an even stronger lashing. Letting loose, a deadly barrage of attacks came flying at the Rangers.

"She fights with a whip…anything else?" Rocky inquired, dodging a rapid-fire assault. His arms were sliced up, along with his legs, but he was determined to keep on. He stole a glance to hid friends, and saw that they were in just a bad of shape as he.

"That smokescreen might be a problem if she uses it again!" Adam yelled while leaping to safety from a redirected attack. With the lethal weapon quickly becoming a blur and the Rangers becoming pinned, action was more than necessary. With Sadistox laughing her lungs out as she made her enemies roll, duck, and jump to keep themselves safe (which only worked half the time), Kat saw a perfect time to nail her. However, it would be a one-shot-one-hit, and if she was caught, Sadistox would throttle her.

Tumbling on her back until she reached the very back of the monster's peripheral vision, Kat drew her pistol, aiming as carefully as she could upon stopping. Sadistox didn't notice until it was far too late; the Pink Ranger had squeeze the trigger, releasing a laser beam headed straight for her weak spot.

"_NOOOOOOOOO!"_ she howled as the blaster fire incinerated the flesh and fur on the small of her back. The fire spread quickly, enveloping her in seconds. _"You stupid Rangers! I will return!" _Bright-red energy surrounded the she-beast, and in one retina-searing flash, she disappeared, leaving only a black stain on the ground. The team was stunned, seeing as their opponent was defeated by a shot to the back. Clutching the cuts and gashes on their bodies, they regrouped.

"Where did you hit her?" Billy demanded. Behind his helmet, his eyes had almost popped out of his head. The metaphorical feeling was shared throughout the group.

"I'm not sure—her tailbone, maybe?" the Aussie responded as she tucked her gun away in its holster. A rather awkward silence hung, seeing as it was never that easy to defeat their enemies.

"Whatever, we need to find Tommy! He's inside there," Rocky broke the debate by pointing at the battered building. Rushing in with blood beginning to stain their skintight suits, the Rangers spread out to search the inhospitable place. It was three stories, with less and less space on each as they traveled upward, making the hide-and-seek-like scenario quite a bit simpler. They soon regrouped, all of them feeling slightly lightheaded from the ancient, musty air.

"All of the floors are clean. Nothing's been up there in years," Aisha concluded.

"Well, don't places like this have basements or storage areas?" Adam added, ever-optimistic.

"Yeah, but we didn't find any doors or passages," Billy countered, killing the small ray of hope. Suddenly, a crash rang out, spooking the pastel heroes. Rocky sprinted across the entrance, sliding into a hallway only to see a stray cat ripping through some rotten drywall; the noise had been a wooden board from some long-forgotten renovation project falling over. When the feline was free from its powdery prison, it sat on the floor and licked its sticky paws fervently. It was an orange tabby, and the red substance caked in its fur made the Red Ranger's own blood run cold.

"Oh, no," he whispered. The others skidded behind him, confused as to why Rocky was staring at a house pet. "I think Tommy's just through this wall."

"What makes you say that?" Aisha inquired, rather confused. Kat was on the same page as Rocky, and scooped the gory feline up in her arms. It squirmed and leapt out of her arms, scrambling off down the disgusting hall.

"I really, _really_ hope it just ate a rat…" Billy muttered, losing more and more hope. Rocky crouched down by the small hole just above the floor, and peered in. Although the angling made it harder to see, the Red Ranger was still able to make out the silhouette of a person chained to the ceiling. The long hair and toned physique gave it away.

"_Tommy!" _Rocky yelled, echoing through the cement hallway. "He's in there and in bad shape!"

"On it!" Adam answered, swinging his Power Axe. He landed it in the thin wall, which exploded on impact. The basement was large and poorly lit, and there was a drop from the first floor to the very bottom of the crappy structure. It smelled _awful_, but that was ignored, along with the rusty, dank stairs and scaffolding around the east-facing walls. Sprinting to reach their fallen comrade, the Rangers took a collective gasp as they saw what horrible state he was in.

Darkening, premature bruises and small scratches covered his face. Blood dribbled off his elbows into small puddles, coming from the needles and struggle cuts on his wrists. He lacked a shirt, and it was replaced by, what looked like, wax, which was complemented by the unspeakable mutilation of his backside. With his head lolling forward like it was, he appeared to be dead.

"We've got to get him down!" Kat shrieked. She was at Tommy's side in record time, tears streaming down her cheeks behind her visor.

"Wait! Just look at him, at his arms! We need to take the needles out and see if he's responsive before anything else happens!" Aisha scolded, fear lacing her words. Nodding with her eyes red and blurry, Kat backed off. Billy stepped up and began to carefully pull the syringe tips free—no sense in having Tommy wake up to more pain. When they were removed, he tapped the White Ranger on his cheek, ever so lightly. Tommy groaned in response.

"Okay. That's good. Adam, Rocky, help support Tommy when the chain snaps; Aisha, blast it where it meets the ceiling." The Black and Red Rangers gripped their friend's arms and thighs, slowing his descent and helping him to his knees when the metal chords broke with a quick _thwink_. The solidified wax on his stomach cracked and peeled a little when he slumped forward, but they couldn't risk putting him on any side of his body. Immediate action was more than necessary.

"Alpha, we need you to take us back to the Command Center. Prepare the Chamber, since Tommy's injuries will raise suspicion at a hospital." Billy instructed into his communicator. Carefully pulling Tommy's arms over their shoulders, Adam and Rocky flinched when their friend cried out in pain.

"S-Stop!" he whimpered, blind to them all, believing that Sadistox was back for more. Kat was in front of him in a flash, rubbing his face and offering consoling words until he passed out once more. They disappeared in flashes of color, reforming at the Command Center before a minute had ticked by. Tension arrived with them as they wordlessly de-Morphed, since nobody really had any idea as to what to do.

"Carry him through here," Alpha indicated to an automatic door. Shifting Tommy's knees into the crooks of their free elbows, Adam and Rocky cradled him carefully as they travelled through the door. It was a narrow hallway, lit in soft blue-white tones. It ended in a futuristic-ey room, with a surgical table, a tank of some sort, and a trio of small robots lined up against the far wall. They quickly activated, and, even though mute and far below Alpha's league, rolled up to the Rangers, holding padded claws out in front of themselves expectantly.

"It's okay," Billy offered when his friends hesitated to hand Tommy over. "I designed them myself. They're going to help take care of Tommy." Sighing nervously, the muscular teens gently placed him between the robots' metal digits, only to have the Blue Ranger usher them out. The cloudy glass door sealed shut, and the other Rangers were furious.

"Billy, what the hell?" Kat hollered, never one to use such language. Angered by the sudden and unfair separation, the remaining team ganged up on Blue, growling threats. Billy tried to explain, but the furious voices gained volume, affectively drowning him out.

"_Shut up and listen for a second!" _the usually calm man snapped, instantly silencing his panicked comrades. "Thank you. Now, I'll start from the beginning: I build that room recently in case one or more of us were to be severely injured and unable to go to the hospital, _like right now_. I programmed the droids with every single known diagnosis and treatment possibility, so they can handle it."

"What's up with the tank?" Rocky interjected, still not satisfied. Billy sighed and continued.

"It's an accelerated healing tank. After a few hours inside it, Tommy's cells will have regenerated just enough for him to stay outside without worry of infection. He'll be able to lie down on his back, but he won't be fully recovered. Prolonged periods of contact with the liquid can cause random regeneration." Noting the confused looks he was getting, the nerdy Ranger broke it down. "He could grow fingers on his knees, for instance."

"Why can't we be in there with him?" Aisha demanded.

"Yeah, we should be right there with Tommy!" Kat added, standing strong with her girlfriend.

"Have you looked at yourself lately?" Billy deadpanned. All over their bodies were deep lacerations and wounds, some of which were still bleeding. "First, we stich ourselves up, then we investigate what happened. Tommy will be just fine." Still in the hallway, the group was quietly herded into an adjacent medial room with several beds and cabinets. The Blue Rangers pointed at the former, and his friends sat down worriedly; the smell of rubbing alcohol filled everyone's nostrils as several bottles were opened.

"I'll help," Kat declared, standing up and piling gauze on a tray. She had taken far less damage than her teammates, but she still had her fair share of hurts. Half an hour grunting, flinching, and reflex apologizing later, most everyone was in one piece again. The guys lacked shirts, which were replaced by tape and sterile compresses, and Aisha and Kat modestly bore bras and bandages. It was weird for all of them.

"Tommy should be out of the tank soon. In the meantime, we should check out the building he was held at—it might clue us in on what he went through." The Blue Ranger offered in consolation.

"Good idea. That Sadistox thing might come back soon," Adam concurred. Putting their ripped shirts back on, they teleported out of the Command Center as Tommy soaked in the cylindrical tank. He was in nothing but his boxers and a breathing mask; the robots, aided by Alpha, repaired as much of his back as they could at the moment. Most of the skin on his stomach was burned to the third degree, some of it actually peeling off along with the wax. The nerve cells would regenerate, thanks to Billy's invention. Glass was being picked out of his scalp by a robotic hand attached to the top of the tube.

It was an incredibly sad scene.

* * *

><p>"Oh, my God," Rocky gasped upon closer examination of the basement Tommy was held at. It was terrible; broken pipes lines the walls, causing sewage to seep out into the open, and animal skeletons were piled up in a corner. Upon further investigation, it was revealed that Sadistox had more planned for the White Ranger than what she got around to do. The massive pot of wax was still hot and starting to solidify, already caking the nozzle closed. Fire pokers were stacked up neatly next to it, making the Rangers sick with the possibilities.<p>

On the thin metal table pushed up to the wall were horrific implements of extreme torture. There were several serrated knives and pairs of forceps, a heavy-duty plastic bag, a power drill, a surgical saw, an industrial belt sander, various toxic chemicals and drugs, jugs of water, and a modified version of the Jaws of Life, something capable of snapping a femur like a toothpick. They also found the used Taser and electrodes and the blood-soaked cat-o'-nine-tails. "Hellishly revolting" didn't begin to cover it.

"I'm just glad we rescued him when we did…" Kat murmured with a shaky voice. Aisha held her arms out, which the blond fell into with a deep hug. Her body racked with sobs as the unworldly possibilities flashed through her mind, each getting worse than the last. Soon, all the Rangers gravitated into the girls in one, massive comforting group hug.

This deadly game was far from over. That was for sure.

**Well, please don't kill me. I made a new monster! Nothing else fit the bill...**

**KHWT wanted it to be more of a _SAW _type of thing, but I was halfway through when she told me, but the needles were inspired by the needle pit scene in one of the movies. The wax gun was inspired by the scene in _House of Wax _when Jared Padalecki got turned into a statue and the retard peeled his face off. **

**There will be a Part Two, but that will be published at... *enters complex formulas into super-calculater* WHEN I GET THE FUCK AROUND TO IT! Ya hear me, KHWT?**

**REVIEW FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT KEEPS ME ALIVE! **_I MEAN, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! CRITIQUE! _


End file.
